Skyscraper
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Every day Santana took the subway to go to her dancing class at NYADA. And every day Santana would see the same short girl with dark bronze brown hair standing close to the wall and with her guitar case opened in front of her while she played song after song in exchange of some coins. Dantana/Sani (Dani/Santana -Inspired by Demi Lovato s character) and Kurtcheltana friendship.


**A/N: Ok, I had this idea how Santana and Dani met and decided to give it a try. I inted to make this a multi chapter ff, what do you think? Should I? Also it´s not betaed (is this a word?), so sorry about the mistakes.**

Every day Santana took the subway to go her dancing class at NYADA. And every day Santana would see the same short girl with dark bronze brown hair standing close to the wall and with her guitar case opened in front of her while she played song after song in exchange of some coins. That wouldn´t be something out of ordinary, subway artists were one the most common thing you could find in NYC, and usually Santana wouldn´t give these people the time of her day, but for some reason Santana couldn´t help but stop and listen to her.

Santana could be a bitch and kind of narcissist, but she knew talent when she saw it, and the bronzed haired girl had such a powerful yet husky voice and she sang with so much emotion that really made Santana want to pay attention to her, also it didn´t hurt the girl was beautiful. However it wasn´t only the girl´s voice or assets that got Santana´s attention. Most of the times the girl would sing upbeat songs and she would be smiling, but Santana could feel deep down a melancholy. Other people wouldn´t notice it, but maybe it was because Santana had spent so much time riding herself from the world that she was able to see the mask people wore. And that intrigued her, made her want to know about that girl that every day would be at the same platform, wearing the same worn out leather jacket, playing her guitar, and singing like her life depended on it.

So every day Santana would get at the subway, stop for some minutes and listen to that mesmerizing voice and then she would always throw a couple of dollars into the guitar case and every day the girl would give her this shy smile in thanks. Every day, except today.

Santana had already the money on her hands, but when she got to the platform, she couldn´t find the guitar girl anywhere. Feeling a little disappointed she put her money back in her bag, but shrugged not thinking much about it. This happened for 2 more days and by Thursday Santana was convinced the girl had decided to try her lucky in other place. Feeling a little upset by this thought, Santana slowly went down the subway stairs, not even worrying that she was running late for her class. And when she got to her platform, she was surprised to find the guitar girl seating on one of the benches. The girl had her head down, with her hands over her face and then Santana noticed that besides the guitar the girl always had with her, there were also two duffel bags on the floor. Santana frowned and without thinking started walking towards the girl. She sat down beside her, but the girl was so deep in her thought that she didn´t notice her. Santana then cleared her throat and said an awkward 'hey' that startled the other girl.

The guitar girl jumped slightly, not expecting anybody talking to her. She looked around confused and when her eyes settled on Santana, she calmed a little, after all it was just that nice girl that always took the same train and gave her some money.

"Hi" she said feeling embarrassed.

"So, where were you these days?" Santana blurted out and she cursed herself when the girl frowned. She had to learn to be less blunt "Look, you don´t know me, and I don´t know you, but you feel like you need a cup of coffee" Santana said, but the girl just kept looking at her "I´m trying this new thing called being nice to people, at least to the one I don´t annoy me so much. So?"

The guitar girl just stared in disbelief at the other girl. Here was a stranger offering her some coffee like she did this every day. But if she was honest with herself, she craved herself some warm beverage and also her empty stomach would appreciate it. And for some reason she felt like she should accept the offer. So the girl gave a small smile, the first since the beginning of the week, and nodded her head.

"So get your ass from this bench and let´s get going. By the way, I´m Santana."

"Dani."


End file.
